djwstudiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario Bros.: The Superstar Saga
Super Mario Bros.: The Superstar Saga (often promoted as New Movie- Super Mario Bros.: The Superstar Saga) is a 2010 American animated stick figure film produced by DJW Studios and Rubix Entertainment and directed by Damen Walker. Based on the Nintendo role-playing video game Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, it is the seventh DJW Studios film to be co-directed by Garreck Hansen and Michael Grusby, as well as the studio's first film to be based on a video game. Super Mario Bros.: The Superstar Saga was released to theaters in the United States on November 26, 2010 by 20th Century Fox. It recieved mostly positive reviews from audiences and critics, making it a commercial and critical success. A sequel to the film, Super Mario Bros.: Partners in Time, is currently in production and is set to be released on October 18, 2015. Plot The film opens with Princess Peach's voice being stolen by the witch Cackletta and replaced with explosives. After being summoned to the palace by Toad, Mario and Luigi confront and subdue Bowser, who coincidentally was attempting to kidnap Peach. Bowser decides against kidnapping her and teams up with Mario to retrieve her true voice back from Cackletta, who has fled to the Beanbean Kingdom, with the intention of kidnapping her afterward when her voice would not destroy his castle. Mario, Luigi, and Bowser fly to the Beanbean Kingdom using Bowser's airship, the Koopa Cruiser. Mid-flight, Fawful attacks the cruiser and blows it out of the sky. Bowser and the brothers become separated. On their journey, the brothers rescue Prince Peasley, who had been transformed into a monster by Cackletta. The brothers reach the Beanbean Castle Town (which was destroyed by Cackletta and Fawful) and step into a trap laid by Cackletta (disguised as Lady Lima) that drops them into the sewers. The brothers free the real Lady Lima and return to the surface to learn that Cackletta's goal is to steal the Beanstar, a mystical object inside the castle which once awoken with Peach's voice will grant all of her wishes. Cackletta takes the Beanstar and attacks Mario and Luigi with a mutated form of the Queen Bean during her escape. After defeating the Queen, Mario and Luigi travel to Chucklehuck Woods to retrieve the Chuckola Reserve, a soda which will restore Queen Bean to her former state. They encounter Popple, a thief also after the Chuckola Reserve, with an amnesiac Bowser as his accomplice. The brothers manage to obtain the Reserve, return to Beanbean Castle Town, and cure Queen Bean. Mario and Luigi then travel to Woohoo Hooniversity, where Cackletta plans to awaken the Beanstar. The Beanstar is exposed to Peach's voice, which causes it to go berserk and flee. Mario and Luigi then battle Cackletta and defeat her. Cackletta is severely incapacitated from the battle, so Fawful sucks up her soul into his "vacuum helmet" to save her life. Cackletta then commands Fawful to attack, but he is stopped by Prince Peasley. The brothers locate the Beanstar but encounter Popple and Bowser again. After battling them, the Beanstar is again exposed to Peach's voice. The four grab onto the Beanstar in an effort to keep it under control, but it shoots into the sky. The Beanstar explodes into four pieces, which scatter across Beanbean Kingdom, and the brothers become separated from Popple and Bowser. Mario and Luigi backtrack and meet Peach as she arrives in Beanbean Kingdom, who inexplicably has her own voice. They discover that Prince Peasley had learned of Cackletta's plot and warned the Princess beforehand and Birdo, disguised as Peach, had her voice stolen instead. Bowser's arrival and presence at her castle had prevented Peach from revealing the plan to Mario and Luigi. Meanwhile, Fawful imbues a weak Bowser with Cackletta's soul, resulting in the twisted Bowletta. On a trip to Little Fungitown, Peach is kidnapped by Bowletta, who demands the Beanstar in exchange. After finding the Beanstar at Gwarhar Lagoon (where it was planned to be used as a decoration on a crab-like Christmas tree monster), Mario and Luigi travel to Joke's End to make the exchange. Bowletta refuses to hand over Peach, but Luigi, disguised in Peach's spare dress, ends up being taken in Peach's stead. He escapes from the repaired Koopa Cruiser, reclaiming the Beanstar in the process. The brothers return to Beanbean Castle Town, finding it under attack by Bowletta using Bowser's flying castle. The brothers and Prince Peasley fly up to it to stop Cackletta once and for all. Mario and Luigi manage to fight their way through the castle before confronting Bowletta, but are eaten and swallowed whole by her. After waking up in her belly, the brothers battle and defeat Cackletta's soul, expelling her from Bowser's body. The two are upchucked and Bowser returns to normal. Afterwards, the brothers escape the castle before it explodes from a bomb set by Peasley. The explosion sends the castle falling into the ocean. Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toadsworth make a decision to head back to the Mushroom Kingdom after a long journey but before they can leave, Peasley brings a farewell gift for them to take home, which is later revealed to be Bowser. The gang rides the airline back to the Mushroom Kingdom, and the film ends. Cast *Charles Martinet as Mario/Luigi *John C. Reilly as Bowser *Hynden Walch as Princess Peach *Bill Hader as Toad *Tom Kane as Toadsworth *Rupert Everett as Prince Peasley *Julie Walters as Lady Lima *Pam Ferris as Queen Bean *Susan Sarandon as Cackletta *Dee Bradley Baker as Fawful/Popple Marketing Trailers A teaser trailer for Super Mario Bros.: The Superstar Saga was released on January 3, 2010, and was attached to films such as Civilization on my Washcloth, Derreck's World: The Movie, Finley's Finn-tastic Adventure, Diary of a Wimpy Kid, and Shrek Forever After. The first theatrical trailer was released on June 5, 2010, and was shown before films such as Toy Story 3, Ramona and Beezus, The Last Airbender, and ROBLOX: The Movie. A second theatrical trailer was released on September 21, 2010. Taglines *Two old heroes stumble upon a new dimension. *Join the brothers on the messiest plumbing job beyond your imagination. *The saga begins NOVEMBER 26. Video game A video game based on the film was released on November 19, 2010 for Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, and Wii. This served as a DJW Studios reboot of the 2003 Nintendo game. Home media Super Mario Bros.: The Superstar Saga was released on Blu-ray and DVD on March 15, 2011. More coming soon! Soundtrack Super Mario Bros.: The Superstar Saga- Original Motion Picture Soundtrack was the soundtrack to the film of the same name, and was released on December 2, 2010. It features songs such as Zia Bhucker's Brothers in Action and AKB48's Beginner, as well as the Super Mario Bros. original theme music. The film's scores were composed by Hans Zimmer. #Super Mario Bros. Theme (by Koji Kondo) #Beginner (by AKB48) #Brothers in Action (by Zia Bhucker) #Opening #The Gift of Bean #Rush/Fight #Bowser's Koopa Cruiser #Fawful's Attack More coming soon! Category:Films